zHalloween
by Acrystar
Summary: C’est Halloween sur la belle ville de Kozou, et Minefuji veut faire une fête ! Boissons, costumes débiles Exemples ? On y retrouve des cosplays de Candy, Oh my godess, GTO, FF7, the Crow, Jpop, Saiyuki etc etc etc Yaoï!
1. Intro Hiiragi

* * *

Disclamer : Les personnages de I'll, ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont au maître absolu et incontesté du dessin, c'est-à-dire : Hiroyuki Asada senseï.  
Nittle Grasper, le groupe du séduisant Ryuichi Sakuma ne m'appartient pas non plus il est de… heu, je sais plus. Du manga Gravitation.  
La chanson Sleepless Beauty ne m'appartient pas non plus, zut alors ! Elle est de Iceman. Voilà, en gros rien ne m'appartient T..T

Genre : Heuuuuuuuuu bonne question. Yaoi, pas de lemon (héé non pas tout le temps)

Résumer : C'est Halloween sur la belle ville de Kozou, et Minefuji veut faire une fête ! Mais quand les mots ne sortent pas, la confusion règne. Hito et Akane vont l'apprendre…

_Hebichu.

* * *

_

**Halloween**

**INTRO

* * *

**

-Bon, les garçons ! Venez ici ! »

Une Minefuji d'un regard décidé entra dans le gymnase elle nous scuta du regard avec une lueur dans le regard qui me suprit. Je n'avais jamais regard...

-La semaine prochaine c'est Halloween ! Grand fête occidentale que j'adore ! De un, par ce que c'est une fête, de deux, parce que quand il y a fête, ben on se lâche et de trois, pasque fête rime avec Alcool ! Capitaine suppléant, un thé je vous prie ! »

Kanemoto s'affaira sortit une tasse et versa du thé chaud dedans. Minefuji en bu une gorgée et nous regarda encore un peu plus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à nos mines déconfite de fin d'entraînement avec une seule idée en tête, douche et dodo...

-Bien, une amie qui tiens une restaurant au centre ville, veut faire une soirée spéciale Halloween avec des gens de notre promotion. J'ai déjà invité Kondô et Asakura, je veux que vous veniez ! On sera une vingtaine ! On va bien s'amuser... »  
- Une fête... ce n'est pas pour moi désolé ! »  
-Une minute mon coco, j'ai pas dit es-ce que vous voulez venir ! J'ai dit vous venez un point c'est tout ! Donc, vous vous déguisez ! En ce que vous voulez mais l'ordre du soir sera, faites peur ! »

Yamazaki s'avança, tout en se grattant la nuque, il semblait... enfin j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir un truc hyper intime qu'il aurait bien voulu ne pas dévoiler...

-J'avais prévu autre chose... »  
-Je m'en fiche tu viens ! T'as qu'à ramener du monde ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, et plus on a peur... OK ! »  
-Bien, d'accord j'en parlerais à Takaiwa... »  
-Voilà ! Y'en a d'autre qui veulent se l'ouvrir ? »

Minefuji pausa un regard sombre sur le restant de l'équipe. Ha il devait voir Takaïwa notre capitaine Alors pourquoi ce regard remplis de gêne on le savait déjà qu'ils étaient potes, pas de problème sur ce point là... à moins... que...

-Bien entendu, vous pouvez ramener vos moitiés... Tachibana je compte sur toi pour prévenir Sumire et Horii ! »  
- Hé, la vieille pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ? »  
-Primo m'appelle pas la vieille, sinon je t'en fou une, et deuxio Sumire c'est Ta petite amie, pas la mienne ! »  
-C'est pas ma copine compris ! »

Le restant de l'équipe le regarda... certains le sourire aux lèvres d'autre non, et j'en faisait partie.

-Ben quoi ? »  
-Yoshikawaaaaaa pourquoi ? »  
-Ho Moustachu arrête ! Je viens de dire qu'il y a rien entre Sumire et moi bordel ! »  
-Comme si on pouvait te croire... »

J'attrapai le ballon, et partis en direction des vestiaires. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, sauf qu'Akane n'osait jamais regarder ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Imbécile ! S'il continue un jour il la perdra... et c'ets à ce moment qu'il comprendra. Il ne comprend rien, rien, jamais rien quand il le faut comme là, comme tout ce temps déjà passé. Il aurait du...

-Putain, mais tu me cherches face de poulpe ? »

Il s'élança à ma poursuite et m'administra un drop kick qui aurait fait pâlir le plus fort des Jean Claude Van Damme. oui, il n'y avait pas été de ma morte, ou plutôt de pied... Mon manton a dit bonjour au sol, je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé la façon qu'il a eut de l'acceuillir.

-Tu m'as trouvé ! »  
-Et ça y'est, il s'y remettent, je me demandais quand on aurait le droit a une bonne bagarre ! »  
-Capitaine ! Il faut les arrêter. »  
-Nan laisse tomber... Qu'es-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse hein ? Ils vont bien s'arrêter tout seuls ! »  
-Yamazaki a raison, ça leur fait pas de mal et puis si jamais ça dégénère j'ai la technique suprême !»

Harumoto écarquilla les yeux... il devait se demander comme tous d'aileurs ce qu'été cette technique pour que Minefuji ai des flammes dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi cette technique ? »  
-Un vieux truc d'enfance, vous allez voir ça va les calmer. Ils se rebattront plus sur le terrain. Ho là les deux zigotos ! »

Minefuji nous attrapa par l'oreille, prête à démontrer l'efficacité de ladite technique.

- Ça ne va pas la tête de faire ça sur le terrain ! Qu'es-ce que je vous ai déjà dit, depuis le début ! Je-NE-VEUX-PAS-VOUS-Y-VOIR-FAIRE-AUTRE-CHOSE-QUE-DU… »  
-Basket, on sait la vieille, change de disque ! »

Minefuji tira plus fort. Elle aurait bien pu nous les arracher !

-Ha, j'ai rien dit c'est l'autre crétin ! »  
-Pas grave je vous punirais autant l'un que l'autre, maintenant vous allez vous excuser en vous faisant un gros bizou ! »  
-Nan mais ça va pas la vieille, j'embrasserais pas sa tronche de poulpe ! Elle ne me revient pas du tout ! »  
-Tu crois que la tienne me revient, crétin ! »

Minefuji tira plus fort sans écouter nos protestations.

-Tiens, j'entends des voix me supplier... Je rêve... ça doit être ça... Je rêve n'es-ce pas ? »

Elle regarda le restant des membres de l'équipe... Son regard les pétrifia... Ils acquiescèrent tous sans hésitation... incapable de dire non, ou d'agir en notre faveur, ou défaveurs. Yamazaki lui était en train de ranger ses affaires prêt à partir, notre devenir ne semblait pas le préoccuper outre mesure.

-Haaa ok ! Ok ! Ok ! Tout ce que tu veux la vieille, mais lâche-moi ! »

Minefuji lâcha prise et regarda Tachibana.

-Bon, maintenant Tachibana un bisou ! »

Akane prit un air dégoûté et laissa un furtif baiser sur ma joue...

-Bahhhh c'est horrible ! C'est quoi cette punition de merde ! »  
-A toi Hitonari ! »  
-Ah non, c'est lui qu'a commencé ! »  
-Oh, qu'elles jolies petites oreilles vous avez tout les deux ! »  
-Ok, ok... »

Je me suis avancé vers Tachibana, et lui fit un discret baiser avant de partir en courant vers les vestiaires...

-Bien à chaque fois que vous vous brouillerez, on résoudra le problème comme ça... »  
-Bah, je préfère arrêter le basket que de subir ça une seconde fois. »

Minefuji se mit à rire de sa bêtise, et de la notre et se retourna vers les autres membres de l'équipe.

-Vous avez vu ça ? Et bien à chaque fois qu'il y aura des disputes, ça se règlera comme ça et c'est valable pour tout le monde ! Bon, maintenant tout le monde au vestiaire et que ça saute. »

Harumoto resta pétrifié devant le regard de Minefuji et détalla à toute jambe, quand elle fit un pas dans sa direction.


	2. Chap1 Tachibana

* * *

**Halloween**

**I  
**

* * *

-Ha, mais elle est folle ! »  
-Nan, c'est juste une perverse ! Quand je pense que j'ai embrassé cette face de poulpe, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Il est où, que je lâche mes nerfs sur lui ? » 

Je passai la salle en revu, et m'aperçu qu'Hitonari avait déjà mit les voiles. Rah, il me le payerait !

-Espèce de face de poulpe ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah, k'so ! K'so ! K'soooooooooooooooooo ! »  
-Es-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mes petits chéris ? »  
- Ho, la vieille, ça ne te dérange pas d'entrer dans les vestiaires, pendant qu'on se change ! »  
-Pas du tout ! Je sais déjà comment vous êtes batti ! »  
-Perverse ! »  
-Oubliez pas, pour la semaine prochaine ! »  
-Ouai c'est bon, on sait ! »

Je me suis dépêché de me secher, je me suis habillé en vitesse, fallait qu'on finisse cette bagarre !


	3. Chap2 Hiiragi

* * *

**Halloween**

**II  
**

* * *

-K'so ! Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'elle me fasse faire ça ! C'est une folle s'te Minefuji quand elle s'y met... Pff, j'espère qu'il a rien vu ce bouffon ! »  
-Hiiragi-kun ! Bonjour ! » 

Sumire et Horii se tenaient devant moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres elles avaient entendu ?

-Ha, v'là la femme de Tachibana. Désolé, mais je m'en vais ! »  
-Ha, attends ; tu nous évites ou quoi ? »  
-Pas du tout Horii, mais là, j'ai à faire... »

Des pas résonnèrent derrière nous... je le savais c'était lui qui arrivait.

-BAKAAAAAAAA, tu fuis plutôt ! »  
-Jamais de la vie ! »  
-Je te dois un coup ! »  
-Vas-y qu'es-ce que t'attends ! »

Tachibana se rua sur moi et m'administra un coup de poing détonnant.

-Ça c'est par ce que Minefuji m'a obligé à t'embrasser, et celui là c'est juste par ce que ta sale tronche me revient plus du tout. »

Le deuxième coup partit, son genou s'abattit sur ma joue et m'envoya en arrière, je n'avais rien fait pour le parer, mais au lieu de sentir la dureté du sol…

-Un homme ! J'ai touché un HOMME ! Je peux mourir heureuse maintenant ! »  
-Ça y'est Tachibana, t'es content, je peux rentrer maintenant ?... merci Horii... »  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Sumire hein, qu'es ce que t'en penses, je le viole ? Pendant ce temps tu attaches l'autre crétin et tu l'emmènes chez toi ! »

Sumire la regarda et se mit à sourire.

-Ça suffit lâche-moi Horii ! »  
-Ho pardon ! Il est loin d'être comme Ito, celui là est un homme, un vrai ! Ha mais attendez, vous deux, c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser ? Ne me dites pas... »

Horii prit une mine déconfite, et fit semblant de pleurer sur l'épaule de Yoshikawa... elle m'énerve cette fille, enfin les deux m'énervent mais pas pour la même raison...

-Ho mon dieu, Sumire, pourquoi tout les beaux gosses sont homos... Que va t'on faire ? »  
-Hey pas si vite Horii, j'ai été obligé d'embrasser cette face de poulpe qu'à cause de Minefuji ! C'est notre nouvelle punition pour se bagarrer sur le terrain ! Un truc con, mais bon vous savez comment est cette vieille folle ! »  
-Ho un petit bisou réconciliateur, comme en primaire... J'aurai voulu voir ça ! Pas toi Sumire ? »

Encore un petit sourire... Je n'arrive plus à l'encadrer ! Pourquoi il faut qu'elle le suive comme un chien abandonné ! On peut jamais se retrouver seul tout les deux...

-T'inquiète pas Sumire, ça ne se reproduira plus... Déjà, par ce qu'on ne se rebattra plus sur le terrain, et que demain j'annonce à tout le monde que je pars pour Hayamazaki. Sur ce, je vais voir mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »  
-Hé crétin, qui t'as dit qu'on acceptait que tu passes chez l'ennemi ? »  
-Lâche-moi, tu veux ! Si tu veux me frapper comme toute à l'heure vas-y, te gênes pas mais lâche-moi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Va au diable, toi et ta chérie ! »

J'ai tourné les talons et je suis sortit de l'école, la rage au ventre... Sans même me retourner, j'ai dit adieu à tout ce qui n'était finalement, qu'un beau rêve... malgré tout...


	4. Chap3 Tachibana

* * *

**Halloween**

**III

* * *

**

-Akane tu ne le retiens pas ? »  
-Pfeuh, il a pas le cran de faire ce qu'il vient de dire ! Je le défis d'aller à Hayamazaki ! »  
-Il a déjà quitté Kouzu pour Tsurugisaki… Qui a dit qu'il ne le ferait pas ? »  
-T'en fais pas pour ça ! C'est juste que Minefuji nous a foutu sur les nerfs. »  
-Il n'a pas réagis comme d'habitude… C'est pas normal qu'il n'ait pas répondu à tes coups…. »

Enfin je l'espérais du fond du coeur... Je suis rentré chez moi, accompagné de Sumire et j'ai regardé _le retour de la vengeance vengeresse de Uji le magnifique, le samouraï unijambiste sourd et muet 2_. Je me rappelle que la fin m'avait fait pleurer, alors que le méchant allé tuer par derrière Uji, son meilleur ami se mit en travers du chemin de la lame et mourut. Il avoua l'amour qu'il portait pour Uji avant de trépasser, mais malheureusement pour lui dans son délire il avait oublié qu'Uji était… ben sourd ! C'est dit au début de l'épisode ! Quel idiot ! Il a mal du lire son script !

-Peuh je vous jure… Quand je pense que je l'ai embrassé ! »  
-Ha oui, qui ? »  
-Ben, Hiiragi bien sûr ! »

Ma mère posa un regard interrogateur sur moi. J'ai répondu automatiquement, et ça peut prêter à confusion.

-Heu hé ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je veux dire… Enfin, même si je t'expliquais, tu comprendrais pas, pis ça serait trop long, pis ça va me refoutre en boule ! J'ai déjà envie d'éclater sa tronche de minet débile, si j'en reparle ça va me donner envie de gerber par tout ! Surtout que ton repas, c'était pas un festin ! »  
-Nan mais comment tu me parles ! Fils indigne ! Je vais te montrer le respect ! »

Elle avança la main vers moi et se stoppa.

-Ne me dit pas, que cet Hiiragi t'as forcé à l'embrasser ! C'est un gay ? »

Haha… Hiiragi avoir ce genre de tendances, trop hilare !

-Haha… trop drôle, han oui trop drôle ! Hiiragi, gay ! Hahahaa ! Ha la vieille tu vas me tuer ! C'est pas le genre de mec à prendre 30 ans pour se faire belle, et mettre une jupe le samedi soir ! »  
-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, voyons… »

Quand j'y repense, l'amant d'Uji n'était pas de ce genre là non plus. Et pourtant…

-Harrrgh… Hiiragi serait… il serait… Pas possible ! Je veux même pas y croire ! »

Et pourtant ses paroles… si méchante, si remplis de poison envers moi et Sumire, surtout envers Sumire…

-Mais qu'es-ce que je vais faire ! »

Et puis non, définitivement non !

-Ha laisse tomber la vieille ! C'est vraiment pas son genre. Il est comme moi ce type ! On est strictement pareil ! Mis à part que quand lui il fait la tête, il la fait pendant 30 ans ! Bon je vais me coucher demain faut que je m'entraîne au Red Barn's. »


	5. Chap4 Hiiragi,Tachi

* * *

**Halloween**

**IV

* * *

**

-Papa ? »  
-Hitonari ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là, frérot ? »  
-Je suis venu voir papa. Lâche-moi ! »  
-Que veux-tu ? De l'argent ? Demande à ta mère ! »  
-Nan... J'aimerais savoir si je peux participer à l'entraînement d'Hayamazaki, demain. »  
-Tu veux entrer dans l'équipe ? »  
-J'aimerais voir... je n'ai plus envie de faire de basket à Kouzu... Je veux savoir si ton équipe me convient, avant de choisir. »  
-Bien si tu veux, j'entraîne le groupe A, demain. Tu viens, tu regardes et la semaine prochaine tu prends ta décision. Mais saches que je serais fier de toi si tu viens ! »  
-On verra... »  
-À table ! Tu manges avec nous mon chéri ? »  
-D'accord... »  
-Et puis ta chambre est prête ! Puisque tu es là, autant dormir à la maison. »

Je me suis levé à pas d'heure encore... c'est pas grave... Un petit dej' rapidos et me voilà prêt !

-Je vais au Red Barn's, à plus m'man ! »  
-Au revoir mon chéri... Oublie pas ton bento ! Je suis sûre que tu vas faire pleins de progrès ! »  
-Ouai ! Ouai ! »

Avant d'aller au Red Barn's, je me suis arrêté devant chez Hiiragi. J'ai sonné plusieurs fois mais, rien... J'ai passé tout l'aprèm avec Yamazaki.

-Bon, je rentre je suis mort ! »  
-Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuu Yamatchooooooooooooou ! »  
-Takaiwa ! »

Le grand blond sauta au cou du capitaine. Desfois je trouve leurs accolades suspectes, mais je dis rien, j'éprouve un prond respect envers Yoshiki.

-Ha, t'es lourd à la fin ! »  
-Pardon, je sors de l'entraînement, c'était crevant ! Hiiragi a mangé du lion aujourd'hui ! Je te dis même pas l'entraînement de fou... »  
-Bah c'est génétique ! Il est comme son fils ! Bon, j'y go ! »

J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi et, est couru jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hiiragi. Il fallait que je sache, que je sache si ce que ma mère m'avait dit... était... vrai !


	6. Interlude

* * *

**Halloween**

**Interlude**

* * *

-Yamatchou… Je parlais de votre Hiiragi… Hitonari… »  
-Co…Comment ? Il joue à Hayamazaki ? »  
-En période d'essai… »  
-Son père a du le… »  
-Non… Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jouer avec Tachibana. Que ça ne faisait que le retarder. » 

Je me suis affalé sur la première chaise venue… Finalement cette bagarre était allait plus loin que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Qu'allait faire Tachibana en sachant celà alors qu'il avait passé sa journée ici à paufiner sa voitesse et son jeu entier, pour être encore plus synchrone avec lui...

-Mais que se passe t'il encore ! »  
-Je ne sais pas… »  
-La poisse… »  
-Au faite… »  
-Au faite… »  
-Toi d'abord ! »  
-Et bien Minefuji veux faire quelque chose pour Halloween… tu veux venir avec moi ? »  
-Ha… heu… en faite je voulais te demander si je pouvais inviter Naruse au cinéma samedi… »  
-Bah s'il veux venir y'a pas de problème, c'est soirée Halloween ! Ça lui ira bien ! Pas besoin de costume ! »  
-C'est vrai ! »

Takaiwa, m'a offert son plus beau sourire… Depuis combien de temps j'éprouve ce drôle de sentiment pour lui ? Je ne sais plus trop… Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi ?

-Takaiwa ? »  
-Quoi ? »  
-T'as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »  
-Hein ? »  
-Tu sors avec une fille ? »  
-Haha, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer ! Elles me trouvent toutes sexy ! Mais bon, j'ai autre chose à penser… »  
-Ha je vois… »

Je me suis relevé et, ai commencer a fermer la boutique je sais pas pourqyuoi sa réponse m'a fihu le blues, bien entendu il est bel homme. Et je comprends ces filles... Ca m'apprendra de ressentir ce genre de chose envers mon meilleur ami...

-Yama ? »  
-Hum ? »

J'ai éteint les lumières et me suis dirigé vers la sortie, je me suis retourné, j'ai sentit ses bras m'enserrer. Mon coeur a manqué un battement... hein ? Je... Ma main a sérré les siennes. Je suis troublé oui, mais je fais comme si...

-Tu viens ? »  
-C'est à toi que je penses… tout le temps… »

Je souris tendrement... moi aussi je pense à lui, alors je baisse et on échange notre premier baiser. Et j'espere qu'il va sceller cet amour jusqu'à la fin. Je sors avec lui, bras dessus bras dessous et si... on allait chez lui cette nuit ?


	7. Chap5 Tachi,Sumire

* * *

**Halloween**

**V

* * *

**

J'ai couru jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hiiragi, mais visiblement il n'était pas rentré. J'ai marché jusqu'au bord de la mer et me suis endormis contre le muret...

-Tachibana ? »  
-Hein ? Sumire ? »  
-Ça va ? »  
-Ouai ! Ouai... depuis quand tu m'appelles Tachibana toi ? »  
-Oh, excuse moi... Simplement, depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tu as changé... Que les choses ont changé, et que je ne peux faire autrement que de les laisser évoluer... »  
-De quoi tu parles ? »  
-Hi hi, tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, tu es trop marrant... Si plus tard je dois avoir des enfants, j'aimerais bien avoir un fils qui te ressemble. »

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, et les ébouriffa.

-Es-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ? »  
-Oh, hé calme, qu'es-ce que tu me fais là ! »  
-Hi hi, c'est rien... On reste amis pour toujours, hein ? »  
-Bah... »  
-Akane, tu verras qu'un jour le soleil se lèvera, et qu'il ne se recouchera plus... Tu comprendras ce que c'est que de baigner dans la lumière, et de ne plus vouloir la perdre. Tu sais, c'est comme si tout ce qui nous entourait, était merveilleux... On ne voit plus rien, juste cette lumière qui baigne notre vie... »

Je l'ai regardé, ce regard étrange m'a fait tout drôle, comme si alors même qu'elle me parlait, son esprit était loin et baignait dans une étrange mélancolie.

-Akane... j'aurais bien voulu être cette lumière, et éclairer tes pas. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle... Tu comprendras, tu comprendras mes paroles... Quand tu sauras... »

Elle m'a sourit, et une larme s'est écraser sur son bras.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? »  
-Parce que je viens de perdre ma lumière... parce qu'elle est en train de faire sa propre histoire, où je n'aurais qu'un rôle mineur... Chaque jour je le vois, ce lien qui devient de plus en plus fort, qui ne se détruira jamais... Quoique l'on fasse... »  
-Je te suis pas, là... je comprends rien de ce que tu dis... C'est quoi s'te lumière ? »  
-Hi hi, Akane promet-moi quand même que quoi qu'il se passe, tu resteras mon ami... et que si jamais t'as des problèmes, et bien que tu viendras m'en parler... Promis ? »

Elle effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et m'envoya son plus beau sourire...

-Je te le promets, va... C'est plutôt à toi de me faire s'te promesse... je suis bien conscient, que j'ai un caractère de cochon et t'arrives toujours à me supporter ! Je sais pas comment tu fais… »  
-Moi aussi je te le promets. »

Elle se mit à regarder la mer... Son bleu profond me foutait le blues, avant... mais aujourd'hui, il me fait penser à lui... ses yeux... son sourire...  
J'ai eut envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha... son regard se fit sombre, elle se leva et me lança un petit à lundi. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, sans vraiment comprendre tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

J'ai marché à petit pas jusqu'à chez moi... le coeur encore saignant des paroles que je lui avais envoyées, sans le savoir, je venais de lui dire a dieu...

-Yoshikawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan ! »  
-Harumoto ? »

Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu avec surprise, Horii accrochée à son bras. Ils étaient suivis de peu de Yamazaki, Takaiwa et Kanemoto

-Qu'es-ce qui va pas ? »  
-C'est horrible ! Inimaginable ! C'est perdu d'avance... C'est ! CA-TA-STRO-PHI-QU-ESTE ! »  
-Hein ? »

Je les ai regardé d'un air inquiet.

-C'est au sujet d'Hiiragi. »

Mon coeur s'est affolé, à leur mine déconfite j'ai compris qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave, je me suis ruée vers Yamazaki en hurlant.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il va bien ? Hein ! Dites-moi ! Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »  
-Hé bien, il nous a quitté. »

J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser... Mes larmes ont monté sans pouvoir les retenir, quand j'ai tourné les yeux, j'ai vu le regard inquiet d'Akane, comment on aurait pu le lui dire... J'ai couru dans ses bras.

-Akane... »  
-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »  
-Il est partit... »  
-Tachibana... comment dire ça... Hiiragi... »  
-Il nous a quitter, il nous a quitter c'est catastrophique, c'est horrible ! »  
-Co... Comment ? »  
-Hé bien... »  
-Il est?... J'arrive pas y croire... qu'es-ce que je vais faire sans lui, moi. »

Akane s'est effondré en larme. Je le savais mais... quelque chose me fit tilter, il avaient dit quitter ?

-Tachibana, t'es le seul à pouvoir aller le rechercher ! »  
-Hein ? Mais comment, comment je peux aller le chercher... vous venez de dire que... »

Akane s'arrêta et me regarda... On s'était trompé visiblement...

-Il est à Hayamazaki ? »  
-Ouai... »  
-Espèce de crétins finis, j'ai cru que vous m'annonciez qu'il était mort ! Surveillez votre langage, pauvres demeurés ! Ha, mais quel crétin ! C'est qu'il l'a fait ! Qu'il crève pour de vrai ! »  
-Akane, il faut aller le chercher ! »  
-Nan qu'il aille au diable ! »

Akane a disparut en courrant. Mais je savais où il se rendait !


	8. Chap6 Hiiragi,Tachi

* * *

**Halloween**

**VI

* * *

**

-Haha, t'es pas croyable ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gentil, finalement c'est plus un genre que tu te donnes ! »  
-Hum c'est vrai… mais bon, ça le fait bien le coup du regard qui tue… les joueurs perdent leur contrôle, c'est déstabilisant, et c'est vraiment marrant ! Enfin à part toi et Takaïwa... vous êtes les deux seuls à savoir qui je suis réelement... »  
-Je veux bien te croire ! »

Je lui est fait un sourire ainsi avec moi il se dévoilait ? C'était plutôt flatteur. Je l'aime bien, beaucoup bon pas autant que lui... mais lui je peux pas l'approcher, es-ce que je peux Avec Naruse... es-ce que je peux me rapprocher de lui Encore un peu, juste un peu. Nos mains s'éffleurent nos épaules, il ne fuit pas.

-Alors finalement, on fait équipe toi, Takaiwa, et moi ? »  
-Bien je ne sais pas encore trop… mais je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de mal a m'intégrer ! »  
-Ça c'est bien vrai ! »  
-Ça te dit de passer chez moi ? On pourrait continuer à discuter, devant un verre de thé. »  
-Pourquoi pas ! »

J'ai marché en silence à ses cotés. Naruse est le genre de type qui ne parle pas pour rien dire, c'est rassurant. Finalement, c'est un des plus agréable de l'équipe. Il ressemble beaucoup à Ta… Nan, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je ne devrais pas penser encore à lui, il est avec Sumire c'est mieux ainsi... alors... je le regarde juste un peu et fait retomber mes yeux dans le vague. Je ne sais pas si c'ets une bonne idée...

-T'as l'air sombre ça va ? »  
-Ce n'est rien. »  
-Je peux te laisser, si tu veux. »  
-Nan, ça va… »

J'ai besoin de sentir quelqu'un avec moi, en faite… Pour oublier… J'ai senti sa main attraper la mienne. Naruse m'a souri, c'est surprenant de sa part, et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes joues de rougir violement. Et Tachibana là-dedans ? Qu'es-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

-Heu, ça te dérange ? »

J'ai serré sa main pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Je crois que... enfin... quand je suis entrée après mon père il fut le premier à afficher une mine... surprise, surprise et soulagée, comme si... je me fais peut-être des idées, mais la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai senti son regard me transpercer. Es-ce qu'il m'aime ? Qu'il était jaloux de Tachibana ? En tout cas... il me parait si attentionné. Il sait ce que je ressentais pour Akane...

-Nan du tout ! »

Je crois que je me suis mit à rougir encore plus… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais à la fois plus heureux, et plus triste. Lorsqu'on est arrivé en vu de chez moi, je me suis arrêté… J'avais honte de ce que j'allais peut-être faire si jamais il montait dans ma chambre. J'ai peur de faire la plus belle bêtise de ma vie, et en même temps je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher...

-Tachibana… »  
-Hein ? »

Des larmes m'ont monté aux yeux… Je me suis senti stupide d'être si heureux que Naruse me prenne par la main…

-Je vois, je vais peut-être rentrer alors… Hiiragi… Tu es sûr de vouloir quitter Kouzu ? »  
-Je le dois… »

J'ai senti sa main me prendre le menton, il a descendu son visage au niveau du mien et m'a tendrement embrasser. Mon coeur s'est mit à battre la chamade. J'ai passé une main dans ses cheveux, et ai murmuré son nom… Je n'avais pas tord... non, son baiser était tendre, comme ceux que j'ai rêvé d'échanger avec Akane.

-Je te laisse, on se voit lundi ? »  
-Heu attends… Naruse viens… »

Il m'a fait un sourire et m'a prit dans ses bras. Il le faut… Pour oublier… Pour l'oublier… J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a compris... On a monté les marches et l'ai fait entrer dans mon appart. Si tôt la pôrte fermée, j'ai dis adieu au passé et... je l'ai entrainé vers le lit...

-Hiiragi ? Alors finalement… Elle avait raison la vieille ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! En un jour, Monsieur est déjà entrain de se taper la face de poulpe au regard tueur ! C'est pas possible ! K'so ! »

J'ai couru, couru, je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais il fallait que je coure ! Que j'exhorte ma souffrance… pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais si mal… Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'en allait pour Hayamazaki… En faite c'était couru d'avance… un jour, oui, un jour on aurait était séparé… Sûrement… Mais… le fait de le voir avec… Naruse, nan… je ne le supportais pas.

-Hey doucement ! »

Avant de m'en être rendu compte, j'avais heurté de plein fouet quelqu'un… et ce quelqu'un je l'avais fait tombé...

-Oh, mais c'est toi… attends que je remette ton nom… C'est Tachibana n'es-ce pas ? »  
-Hein ? À c'est toi... »  
-Ouai, ça a pas l'air de te faire plaisir… »  
-Excuse-moi… »  
-Ça va pas ? »  
-Non ! »  
-Tu veux venir ? Y'a répète avec Kondo et deux potes… »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai accepté. Je crois que si j'étais resté tout seul... dieu sait ce que j'aurais pu faire...

-Salut la compagnie ! »  
-Hey, Asakura ! Je viens de me dire qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un nouvel arrangement sur ta dernière chanson ! »  
-Faut voir ! »  
-Salut Tachibana ! Ben, qu'es-ce qu'il a ? »  
-Je sais pas… Je l'ai ramené, j'allais pas le laisser tout seul ! »  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres maintenant, mon petit Saki ! »  
-M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Je me suis assis sur un banc, et les ai regardé. J'ai posé les yeux sur un Asakura totalement différent. C'est clair que sans couteau et avec une guitare dans les mains, ce type est totalement transformé ! Et sa voix… Qui aurait cru qu'il chantait aussi bien…


	9. Chap7 Tachi,Hiiragi

* * *

**Halloween**

**VII**

* * *

-Haaa, j'en ai marre ! Je vais rejoindre ma petite femme ! »  
-Haha, déjà ! T'es un lâcheur Yuki ! »  
-Que veux-tu... l'amour... l'amour, tchao Tachibana on se voit samedi prochain ! Hey, oublie pas Asakura, t'as promis à Minefuji ! »  
-Ok, ok c'est pas que ça me plaise, mais bon ! Si je n'y vais pas, j'ai le droit aux réprimandes de ta moitié ! »  
-On se casse aussi, à plus, Asakura ! »  
-Tchao les mecs ! » 

Asakura a laissé sa guitare, et s'est assis en face du piano. Il m'a regardé et m'a fait signe de m'assoire à côté de lui.

-Viens là ! Assis toi à coté de moi. Tu connais, Sleepless Beauty(2) ? »  
-C'est de qui ? »  
-Nittle Grasper (1)... »  
-Ha, ouai je la connais. »  
-Quand j'ai le blues je la chante, ça me remet les idées en place tu veux essayer ? »  
-Ok, mais je te signale que j'ai jamais fait de cours de chant, je suis pire qu'un canard qui s'est prit une porte dans la gueule ! »  
-Pas grave... »  
-_Ima mo todokanu hikari no kanata. Azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou. Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo orosenaide... Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irondoru, nonzoda sekai ga koborete shimawanu you ni atsuru toki wo osorenaide…_(2) »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis senti un peu mieux... J'ai même réussit à lui sourire... peut-être que finalement c'est pas aussi grave... Il reviendra... j'en suis sûr. Et s'il ne revient pas j'irai le chercher...

-C'est à cause d'Hiiragi ? »  
-Ouai... »  
-J'en étais sûr... »  
- Comment tu le sais, Kondo n'était pas encore au courant. »  
-Je l'ai vu se balader avec le mec au regard étrange d'Hayamazaki... pas le genre de ballade qu'on fait avec son pire adversaire... pas celle non plus que l'on fasse avec un coéquipier... »  
-Il... il sort avec ce type... Il a même quitté Kouzu. Il fait partit d'Hayamazaki maintenant. »  
-C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais... »  
-Bah j'ai l'habitude, maintenant. On se bagarre si souvent, alors fallait bien que cela finisse comme ça un jour, ou l'autre. On peut plus se voir... »  
-Haha... tu es sûr, ou c'est juste que vous êtes tout les deux aussi bornés, et que vous préférez les coups aux mots ! Moi je suis sûr, que si ça s'envenime à chaque fois, c'est parce que vous ne vous dites pas tout ! Kondo m'a dit que la première des choses à faire pour avoir des amis, c'est leur faire confiance, et surtout leur dire toujours la vérité. C'est pas toujours facile, le pire c'est de dire ce que l'on ressent. Faut en avoir le courage, ou alors se taire à jamais... Et vivre avec ! Alors soit prêt à serrer les dents et à te relever. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire ! »  
-Merci. »  
-De rien... Allez viens, on va se boire un verre... Akane-chan ! »

Il a sourit, enfin je crois... On ne peu être sûr de rien avec lui !

-D'accord, Saki-chan ! »  
-Au faite, tu ne chantes pas si mal que ça ! Si t'arrêtes le basket reconverties-toi ! Je te prends ! »  
-Haha ! Je me vois bien en cuir sur une scène avec toi et Kondo ! Mon dieu ! Haha ! Si je fais une fausse note, tu ne sortiras pas ton couteau quand même ! »  
-Naaaaaannn pire ! Y'a pas que les couteaux dans la vie ! »

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, j'ai dégluti avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je sais pas pourquoi, mon cerveau à imaginer un trip sado masochiste, avec Asakura en dominateur... et moi... en pauvre fouétté et torturé. Hey bah je me savais pas si tordu !

-Pardon je n'en ferai pas promis, ne me frappez pas Asakura-sama ! »  
-Qui a parlé de frapper ? Je suis plus sadique que ça ! »  
-Haha... Je vais me tenir à carreau alors ! »  
-Haha haha... On va là bas, je les connais bien, ils me font toujours un prix ! »  
-Ok ! »

-Tu viens le film va commencer ! »  
-J'arrive ! »

J'ai couru pour le rattraper, et j'ai attrapé sa main.

-Naruse ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-T'es sûr que ce film va me remonter le moral ! »  
-Ouai tout le monde crève dans le film ! C'est marrant ! Avec de grands jets de sang à la sauce tomate _! Jason 11 Contre le samouraï de l'espace_ ! Je suis sûr que ça sera marrant ! »  
-Si tu le dis... »

Je me suis accroché à son bras, et on a traversé la rue. Il y en a un autre qui aurait aimé voir ce film... non non, je ne... ce que j'ai vu m'a fait stopper ma marche. J'ai laissé le bras de Takumi et j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Hitonari ? »  
-Il... c'est Tachibana... »  
-C'est qui l'autre type ? »  
-C'est pas possible ! C'est Asakura ! »  
-Ben ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! »

-Rends-moi mon raviolis, voleur ! »  
-C'est à moi maintenant ! À moins que tu ne viennes le chercher ! »  
-Me cherche pas, Taré au couteau ! »  
-Haha, tiens je te le rends, Akane-chan ! Ouvre la bouche ! »  
-Hey, je ne suis pas un gosse ! »  
-Bon tant pis ! »  
-Nan attend, c'est MON ravioli ! »  
-Alors ? »  
-Haaaaaaaa ! »  
-Tiens... Alors, il est bon ? »  
-Dé-li-ci-eu ! »  
-J'en étais sûr ! Oba-chan ! Tu nous en refais ? »  
-D'accord mes chéris ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, Saki-kun. »  
-Haha ami... Ouai ! Depuis qu'il m'a poigna...weu ! »

Il venait de me marcher sur le pied ? Bon ok, ok, mais il m'avait quand même poignardé ! Je ne lui en voulait plus pour ça. Non, il avait changé, même s'il aimait toujours prendre la place du mort dans la voiture de Kondo.

-Haha il raconte n'importe quoi ! »  
-Hauuueurf ! »  
-Chut ! »  
-T'as faillis me tuer ! »  
-Tais-toi ! Je te demande pardon pour cette fois là ! »  
-Excuse acceptée, si tu payes l'addition ! »  
-OK ! »

-Tachibana... adieu... Tu viens, on y va Naruse ! »  
-On y goooooooo ! »

J'ai serré son bras plus fort, comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me sauver... Naruse merci...

* * *

(1) Nittle grasper le groupe légendaire Nittle grasper, je ne sais pas si vraiment Saki écouterait ce groupe, je le verrais plus choisir Koji Nanjoooo (Persos de Gravitation pour Nittle et de Bronze-Zestuaï pour Koji !) 

(2) Sleepless beauty, la chanson de Grasper dans la version animée.

* * *


	10. Chap8 Tachi,Asakura

* * *

**Halloween**

**VIII**

* * *

-Bon, l'entraînement est fini ! On se voit ce soir pour la fête ! »  
-Ouai ! »  
-Où tu vas Tachibana ? »  
-Heu, je vais retrouver Asakura, il m'a demandé de venir le chercher. Après on va chez Sumire, elle a fait nos costumes avec Horii ! Bon à plus ! »  
-Il passe tout son temps avec Asakura… C'est bizarre. Ça fait une semaine qu'Hiiragi n'est plus là… Et c'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé… »  
-Bah, le plus important c'est qu'il ne déprime pas ! Allez tous aux vestiaires ! »  
-Ok, Capitaine ! »  
-Ex-Capitaine ! »  
-Bien, Capitaine ! »  
-Haha désolé heuuuu Shibuya ! »  
-Y'a pas de mal capitaine ! »  
-... ok... Ben moi, je vais rejoindre Takaiwa ! » 

-Atchooooooo ! »  
-Ça va ? »  
-Ouai ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »  
-Nan, on vient juste de finir la répète. »  
-Génial ! »  
-On va chez ta chérie ! »  
-Hé hé c'est pas ma chérie… Bordel ! Tu le sais bien pourtant ! »  
-Désolé, j'aime bien t'embêter ! Akane-chan ! »  
-Allez viens Saki-chan ! »

On a marcher en déconnant… Je me sens si bien avec lui, oh c'est différent d'avec Hitonari, mais avec lui, j'ai l'impression de cicatriser plus vite. Je lui attrape la main en souriant, c'est comme si on sortait ensemble, sans le faire vraiment... et puis Ding Dong !

-Atchooooooooooooooooooo ! »  
-Akane ! Asakura-kun! Entrez! »  
-Yeah c'est l'heure de l'épisode de _Fuji le moine chauve unijambiste_ ! »  
-Ils sont tous unijambiste, ma parole ! »  
-À la base, c'est tous des amis, qui ont fait un serment d'allégeance à Mitsuru et leur ont offert leur jambe gauche ! »  
-Ça à l'air bien ton truc ! »  
-Asakura-kun, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre… »  
-Ben si ! Haha… »  
-Haaaaaaaaaa Asakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon homme ! Viens là que je te viole ! »  
-Holà doucement Horii ! »

Horii avait sauté sur Saki je l'ai regardé la regarder en souriant, mais c'était quoi ça ? J'aime pas ça, il ne se defait pas d'elle assez rapidement à mon gout !

-Lâche-le immédiatement ! Je ne tolèrerais pas, que l'on viole MON Saki-chan ! »  
-Heu… »

Elles m'ont regardé bizarrement… c'est vrai, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ces mots ! Mais je n'aime pas qu'Horii tourne autour avec cette lueur dans le regard. Il est beau, oui, et il est à MOI, à MOI et rien qu'à MOI !

-Haha désolé, je suis déjà réservé ! »  
-Ho zut alors ! Qui je vais bien pouvoir violer pendant la soirée ! »  
-Au fait Akane… »  
-Quoi ? »  
-Et Hiiragi ? »

Saki a tourné la tête et l'a regardé, il lui a fait signe de quitter la pièce. Je me suis mis à pleurer. La seule mention de son nom me donne des larmes incontrôlables. Je me suis glisser contre lui...

-Ça va aller… Akane ? Je suis là, ok ? »  
-Saki… Tu pars pas toi aussi ? »  
-Nan… »  
-Alors prends-moi dans tes bras ! »

Je me suis lové dans ses bras et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Merci Saki... On a regardé l'épisode en rigolant !

-Ha non il est trop bête ce moine ! »  
-Haha il va se faire étriper ! »  
-Les garçons ! On vient de finir de faire les… »

Sumire a lâché ses ciseaux…

-Heu… je m'excuse… je… »  
-Ben quoi ? »

Saki m'a lâché et s'est précipité vers l'entrée.

-Où tu vas ? Saki ! »  
-Je vais fumer une cigarette ! T'inquiètes pas je t'ai promis que je resterais… Je ne m'en vais pas ! »

Il s'est retourné, et a fermé la porte derrière lui. Il voulait me laisser face à Sumire, ouai, je devais lui parler...

-Akane… et Hiiragi-kun ? »  
-Quoi Hiiragi ? Hiiragi ceci, Hiiragi cela ! Tu te fiches pas mal, du mal que tu me fais en disant ce nom tout les jours ! Il sort avec Naruse ! C'est fini tu m'entends ! »  
-J'ai… J'ai rien dit, j'ai laissé l'amour que j'avais pour toi, à cause de lui… »  
-Sumire ? Désolé de ne pas être tombé sous ton charme… Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de me reconstruire… De reconstruire une vie sans lui, c'est dur, mais j'y arriverais ! Y'a Harumoto, Yamazaki, Kanemoto, toi, Horii, et Saki maintenant… ça va aller… »  
-D'accord… Je peux te poser une dernière question ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tu l'aimes ? »  
-Haha ça va pas ? En faite… si ça n'avait pas commencé par un coup de couteau, et si y'avait jamais eut Hiiragi… je ne sais pas… »  
-Et lui ? »  
-Lui ? Il a besoin de quelqu'un aussi… il s'est pris un râteau avec Kondo… Alors tant qu'on n'aura pas cicatrisé… »  
-Hum ! »

Sumire m'a fait un sourire triste.

-Du moment que vous êtes bien tout les deux ! Je vais aller le chercher faut que vous vous habillez ! Et après, on vous maquille ! »  
-Ouaiiiiiiiii ! Je sens que je vais adorer ! C'est toi qui t'occupes de Saki ! Je ne veux pas que cette folle y touche ! Compris ! »  
-Ok ! »  
-C'est qui la folle… »  
-Heu… »  
-BAKAAAAAAAAA ! »

Elle a ramené Saki, il m'a fait un sourire. On s'est habillé illico. Je me suis marré en le regardant ! C'était trop marrant !

-Haha haha ! Saki mon dieu ! Tu te verrais ! On a bien fait de te déguiser en Mana(3) ! »  
-Haaaaaaaa arrête ! Sinon je ne viens pas ! »  
-Oh ma belle bleue ! »  
-Tait-toi ! »  
-Ha nan, ta voix, ça colle pas ! Sois plus… comment dire sensuelle ! »  
-Je vais t'en faire une sensuelle moi ! »  
-Haha ! »  
-Hum ! En fait le cuir ne te va pas si mal ! »  
-Merci pour le manteau, et pour le fute ! »  
-De rien ! »  
-Ça en jette ! Je vais toutes les faire tomber ! »  
-Surveille ton langage ! »  
-Han oui ma chérie ! Je suis tout à toi ! Je serais ton homme ! »  
-Lâche-moi, Tachibana ! »  
-Mais elle me résiste ! Viens là que je t'embrasse ! »  
-Vous avez fini ? »  
-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il est trop boooooooooooooooooooooooo Sakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Au faite, vous faites quoi là ? C'est pas la belle au bois dormant ! Akane ! Mais c'est que… que vous alliez vous embrasser ! Ho mon dieu ! Sumire on est entré au mauvais moment ! »  
-Peuh, je ne me laisserais pas embrasser par un idiot pareil ! »  
-Ha ouai ? Ne me prend pas aux mots, ma belle bleue. »

J'ai attrapé Saki par la taille et l'ai approché de moi, j'ai embrassé ses douces lèvres… Je ne pensais pas, qu'un baiser puisse être aussi doux…

-Arrête ça ! »  
-Heu, c'est pas du jeu ! Mana ne sort pas avec un couteau ! Au secours ! Les filles ! »  
-Bon on vous maquille ! »  
-Horii tu lui fais son masque d'Eric Draven(4) ! Moi je m'occupe de Mana ! J'ai acheté un rouge à lèvre bleu exprès ! Manque plus que de poser la jolie perruque et tout sera parfait ! »

Ça a duré des heures… enfin c'est mon impression, mais quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai vu un ange avec une longue chevelure bleue, penchée devant moi.

-Waaaaaaaaaa c'est beau, ces bouclettes ! »  
-C'est des anglaises ! »  
-Waaaaaaaaaa on te reconnaît même plus ! »  
-Bon, on va se changer Horii ! »

Quand elles sont revenues, on avait le droit à une jolie Cat Woman(5) et une jolie Ivy(6) !

-Hé bé les mecs ont intérêt à bien se tenir ! Hé, mais attends Sumire tu peux pas sortir comme ça, Harumoto va te sauter dessus ! »  
-Hi hi, mais non ! »  
-Si je te jure ! Pas vrai Saki ?... Saki ? »  
-… »  
-T'es tout rouge mon vieux ! Ça va, t'es sûr ! »  
-Heu… Sumire en Ivy ça fait… bizarre… mais, ça lui va bien ! »  
-Hi hi, merci ! »  
-Horii tu vas tous les manger ! »  
-Je me sens Mawou ! »  
-Hey Saki, reste derrière moi ! Mana est à moi vile panthère ! »  
-Hum tu crois qu'un zigoto qui se ballade avec un corbeau ça me fait peur ? »  
-Attaque du corbeau foudroyant ! »  
-Riposte des griffes de la mort ! »  
-Olà, on se calme ! Où je vous découpe en rondelle avec mon épée fouet ! »  
-Bon, je ne vous connais pas… »  
-Reste ici Mana ! Je t'aiiiimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »  
-On y va ? »  
-Ouai ! »  
-Let's Gooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »

* * *

(3) Manaaaaaaaa ! Non il ne m'appartient pas non plus ouiiiiiiiiiiinnn guitariste de talent de Malice Mizer et de Mois Dix Moi. 

Asakura – Tu te fou de moi ? Pourquoi je dois porter une robe et une perruque ?

Hebichu – Ben c'est la tenue Mana attitude !

Asa – J'aime pas !

Hebichu – Tampis

Asa sort son couteau !

Hebichu – Attention sinon je te déguise en Sailor Moon et je te donne en pâtée à Sumire

Asa rangeant son couteau – Bon ok je dis plus rien.

Hebichu chantant – Ne partez jamais en croisade sans votre Sumire portative, même les plus méchants, ne résisteront pas . C'est bien, pas cher et anti-choc.

Frappe Sumire sur un mur. Oups cassé :p

(4) Draveeennnn hum lui non plus il m'appartient pas ! Tiré de la bande dessinée de James O'Barr et du film somptueux portant le nom de The Crow!

Aka – Arrête de fantasmer son mon pantalon en cuir stp

Hebichu – heu je vais essayé

(5) Cat Women bon tout le monde connais, y'a même un film juste sur elle qui va sortir Oo

Horii – Yeah si je ne trouve pas un mec comme ça !

(6) Ivy de Dead or Alive ! Quelqu'un arrive à imaginer Sumire dans cette tenue ? Nan ? Pas grave on s'en fou !

Sumire – heu…

Hebichu – Quoi ?

Sumi – C'est trop voyant.

Hebichu – Tant pis!

* * *


	11. Chap9 Tachi,Asakura,,Hiiragi,Naruse

* * *

**Halloween**

**IX**

* * *

-Salut la momie ! C'est qui ? »  
-C'est Shibuyaaaaa ! »  
-Super le déguisement de loup garou, Harumoto ! »  
-Merci… heu c'est quoi ce déguisement ? »  
-Ben moi, je suis en Gaara(7), et Takaiwa je l'ai déguisé en Candy(8) ! Ça fait peur hein ! »  
-Mon dieu ! »  
-Il m'a violé trois fois quand j'ai fait mes couettes ! »  
-Hahahahaaaa ! Ha mais c'est Ta… Tachibanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »  
-Salut ! Eric Draven, vous fais ses hommages ! »  
-Waaaaaaaaaa du cuuuuiiiiiir ! Moulant en plus ! »  
-Salut Candy ! J'ai ramené Mana, Ivy et Cat woman ! »  
-Yo-Yoshikawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »  
-Heu, il est où Asakura ? »  
-Hum, ben là ! »  
-Où ? »  
-Ben, là c'est Mana ! » 

Je crois que tout le monde a eut la même réaction ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau, dans cette robe ! À en faire pâlir toute les filles !

-Hé bé ! »  
-Aller Hop ! Hop on y va ! »

On a marché plus de vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce bar... On a vu Kondo nous attendre devant le restau, avec Kanemoto.

-Coucou tout le monde ! »  
-Oh mais c'est Draculaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Capitaine Suppléant, tu te lâches ! »  
-Heu ouai ! »  
-Kondooooooooooooo ! Tu vas faire baver Minefuji ! Great Teacher Kondooooooooooo(9) ! »  
-Haha ! Mais au fait, il est où Asakura ? Attends me dit pas que, Ivy c'est… Yoshikawa ? Naaaannn ! Hé bien ! Mais c'est Mana ! Bonsoir charmante créa… Saki ! »  
-Héhé ! »  
-Kami-sama ! »  
-Désolée du retard ! Sumire t'es mignonne comme tout ! Horiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est du harcèlement que tu vas faire ! Qu'en pensez-vous Urd(10) ça le fait ! »  
-Waaaaa ma chérie tu es bien… dévêtue ! »  
-Hé hé, viens Ivy, on va se chercher des mecs ! Cat Woman, on y gooooooo! Et bien Mana tu veux pas venir draguer ! »  
-Non merci ! »  
-Il est à moi, à moi, à moi ! »  
-C'est qu'il mordrait ce Draven ! »  
-Ouai d'abord ! Viens Saki ! »  
-Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Enfin te voilà Naruse ! Heing ! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa, t'as fait pété la tenue Kogaiji(11) ! »  
-Hé ouai ! »  
-T'es venu tout seul ? »  
-Nan Sephiroth(12) ne devrait pas tarder, je l'attends devant, à plus tard Candy Neige ! »

On a dansé une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais besoin de me lâcher de penser à autre chose. J'ai charmé Horii, j'ai déchaîné Urd, et j'ai même dansé avec ma chère Ivy ! Avec Mana, on a dansé autour de Candy en chantant le générique du dessin animé… On s'est bien amusé… Mais, mais Sephiroth est entré, avec son Kogaiji. Hiiragi était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a discuté avec les membres de Kouzu, il a même rigolé avec Harumoto, Kondo et Minefuji… on aurait cru qu'il faisait encore partit de la bande.

-Ça va pas Akane ? »  
-Il est là… avec Naruse. Il aurait du ramener Gaku pendant qu'il y est ! »  
-Allez, t'en fait pas ! »

J'ai attrapé le premier verre venu, et l'ai bu d'un trait. J'ai attrapé Saki et l'ai embrassé devant lui. Jalouse-moi Hiiragi, je veux te voir pleurer, comme j'ai versé des larmes pour ta sale gueule !

-Akane, calme-toi… Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais c'est jouer avec le feu. Va le voir, et dit lui ce que tu as sur le coeur ! »  
-Je peux pas ! Tu comprends pas, Saki ! Je suis assis entre deux chaises ! Je t'aime aussi, je n'arrive pas à gérer ! Je sais plus qui je dois choisir… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors si je tourne le dos à ce crétin, et que je ne regarde que toi, alors ouai, je peux faire mon deuil et commencer autre chose. Je t'aime Saki… Alors promet-moi que je ne vais pas sur une fausse route ! Promet-moi, que toi aussi tu m'aimeras en retour et que rien ne me séparera de toi ! »

Il m'a sourit, et a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me fichais du reste, de la soirée, d'Hiiragi, de tout, je ne voyais plus que la douce peau de Mana, et le goût fruité du rouge à lèvre qu'il portait.  
On s'est amusé, j'ai croisé Hiiragi plusieurs fois, je lui ai même dit bonsoir, j'ai donné une poignée de main à Naruse et j'ai continué à rire, porté par la douceur qui m'enivré. Saki je t'aime… Alors ce soir, je te dit à dieu, Hito…

J'ai dansé un dernier slow avec Mana…

-_Once in a lonely lifetime, I've found the love that's' true. How could I go on living without you…? You take away my sorrow, with everything you do, how could I face tomorrow without you…. Without you in my life, who'll be there to hold me thigh, without you in my life who'll be there to kiss goodnight. I would cry if you say goodbye, can't live my life without you…_(13) Saki… Je t'aime…

Quand la soirée s'est terminée, je l'ai suivis jusqu'à chez lui. Cette nuit là, on a scellé notre amour, et je pensais sincèrement, qu'il durerait éternellement. J'ai chassé de mon esprit Hito, et j'ai tourné la page. Adieu à cette vie qui m'a fait plus de mal que de bien et dans ses yeux j'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin….

* * *

(7) Gaaraaaa hum ça doit le faire (C'est le méchant dans Narutoooooooo, et non il m'appartient pas non plus) 

Yama – Hey t'aurais plus trouvé plus sexy quand même merde !

Hebichu – Gaara pas sexy ? Oo mais… mais…

Regard noir de Yama

Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiifff moi je le trouve bien Gaara. Pas vous les filles ?

(8) Candy, yeah, j'ai tripé en l'imaginant comme ça !

Taka – Et c'est qui, qui se tape la honte ?

Hebichu – Pas grave, t'as ce que tu veux nan ? Un Yama rien que pour toi alors…

(9) GTK, bon en fait c GTO avec Onizuka ! Jamais lu, ni vu l'animé. Mais j'ai mâté la série que j'ai super kiffééééé… Tout le monde s'en fou génial !

Yuki – Yeah ça en jette ! Mais où t'as vu que ça fait déguisement Halloween ?

Hebichu – Je ne sais pas ! Ça a grande importance ?

Yuki – Heu…

Hebichu – J'avais envie de te voir comme ça : p

Se prend le regard de Minefuji…

Hebichu – Pas taper ! J'aurais très bien pu le maquer avec Asakura… Aïe, aïe, d'accord, promis je le referais plus ! Jamais ! Voui, Yuki est à toi, pardon, enfin je veux dire Kondo-senseï est à toi…

(10) Urd de Ha my goddess.

Hebichu qui essaye de se faire pardonner – lors ça te plait , tu seras la déesse de la soirée !

Minefuji – Ouai en plus ça me va comme un gant !

Hebichu – Ouai ! Hein les mecs ?

Les gars de I'll – Ha ouai ça vous va très bien Minefuji

Miné toute contente – Merci !

Hebichu – Haaa elle est calmé, allez hop, c'est ma tournée !

Tout le monde et surtout Miné – Ouaaaaaaaaaaiii Saké !

(11) Kogaiiijiiiiiiiiiii ! Il ne m'appartient pas non plus pour mon plus complet malheur ! Il sort tout droit de Saiyukiii hannnn Sanzooooo, heu pardon !

Naruse – Heu, tu te sens bien !

Hebichu qui bave – Ouaip !

Naru mode œil de la mort

Hebichu – Heu bon, bon… je… haaaaaaaan Sephiroth

(12) Sephiroth du jeux méga génial FF7, on le voit aussi dans Kingdom Hearts, han k'il est bo… Je fond bon il m'appartient pas hein! Lol Il est à Square ! Bon alors roulement de tambours avez-vous devinez qui se cache derrière ce nom ? Nan ? C'est Hiiragi bien sûr ! Hé ouai, il vient quand même puisque son nouveau chéri est invité par Takaïwa !

Hitonari – Nan mais franchement me zapper comme ça pour satisfaire tes fantasmes stupides !

Hebichu – Hééé ouai. C'est beau d'être fanficteur !

(13) Without you, chanson de l'anime de City Hunter, elle est si jolie… sniif

* * *


	12. Epilogue Tachibana

* * *

**Halloween**

**Épiloge I

* * *

**

C'est un des dernières fois que j'ai vu Hiiragi, ça fait maintenant trois ans. J'ai continué le basket, je suis dans une bonne équipe, on affronte souvent celle d'Hiiragi, on perd, on gagne, c'est assez dur... Mais c'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Je suis toujours avec Harumoto, on se quitte plus depuis. J'ai entendu que Kanemoto était le nouvel entraineur de Kouzu, j'espere qu'il garde la forme ! Yama loue un appart avec Takaiwa, pour eux le basket professionnel n'a jamais vu le jour. Gaku et Thoru ont continué aussi, ils sont toujours dans la même équipe. De temps en temps j'ai le spleen en retournant à Kouzu. Horii va bientôt se marier, avec un garçon qu'elle a connu à la fac, Sumire sort avec un ami de Saki, et moi, ben, je suis toujours avec lui... C'est dur... Depuis que son groupe est connu on se voit moins, mais je continu à l'aimer, et lui aussi alors c'est le principale ! Kondo et Minefuji se sont marieés l'année dernière, ils l'on enfin fait ! Englad est retournée en Amérique avec Takuya, je crois qu'ils attendent un petit garçon... J'arrive à avoir des nouvelles assez régulièrement, lui est entré dans une équipe américaine, je le vois de temps en temps à la télé. Shibuya a arrêté le basket et s'occupe du Red Barn, il en est le proprio maintenant... Ouai, Kouzu a été mes plus belles années ! Je ne les oublierais plus. Le mois prochain, je décolle aussi pour les States... Je ne verrais plus beaucoup Saki ça me fait mal au coeur, mais on s'est promis de continuer nos vies... Moi, le basket et lui son groupe, Ellegarden(14)…

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais mon chéri ? T'écris encore ? »  
-Ouai, j'arrive de suite ! »

C'est trop con la vie... des fois j'ai envie d'éclater la tête de Naruse et reprendre Hiiragi de force, mais bon, personne n'effacera les trois ans que j'ai passé avec Saki. Personne, je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! S'il n'avait pas était là, je me demande si j'aurais survécu à tout ça… Oui Saki, aujourd'hui je le dis haut et fort merci…

-Me voilà ! »  
-Viens... Je t'aime tu sais ? »  
-Je sais ! Quand je serais hors saison, je te suivrais dans tes tournés ! »  
-T'as intérêt... »  
-Saki ? »  
-Ouai ? »  
-Ne m'oublie pas ! »  
-JAMAIS ! »

Cela fait un an que je n'ai pas écris... Je suis dans une équipe Américaine avec Hiiragi, Naruse et Gaku. Thoru est resté au japon avec Harumoto, ils coulent des jours heureux. Je suis content pour eux. La dernière fois que j'ai écrit, c'était ma dernière nuit avec Saki. Il a disparut en laissant un petit mot comme quoi il était désolé. Je le vois à la télé, il n'a pas changé, Minefuji est le manager de leur groupe. Takuya et Englad ont eut un petit garçon nommé Kikuchi, depuis que je suis ici, je le vois souvent, dieu sait qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Hitonari ! Avant-hier, j'ai été au concert de Saki, j'ai même pu lui parler, j'ai pleuré, lui aussi, il m'a dit que c'était mieux pour nous, on a tourné la page, on s'est embrassé, puis il est reparti sans se retourner... Hiiragi et Naruse se sont séparé depuis bientôt deux ans et quand on se reparle ça nous fait mal... Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve le futur...

Nouvelle extra ordinaire ! Naruse a arrêter le basket, il est partit ce matin rejoindre son nouveau copain, j'ai eut du mal a y croire quand il nous l'a présenter... Saki n'a pas osé m'adresser la parole, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer... mais Hitonari m'en a empêché. Il m'a sourit, et j'ai fondu en larme... mais finalement... Je ne peux en vouloir à Saki...

-Akane qu'es-ce que tu fou ! Y'a encore trois cartons à ranger ! »  
-J'arrive je fini ça ! »  
-Toujours dans ce bookin ! Tu me le feras lire un jour ? »  
-Si je lis le tien ! »  
-Ok. »

Voilà je mets ses dernières lignes en espérant ne jamais à avoir en réécrire... La vie suit son court, des fois, elle fait rire, des fois, elle fait pleurer, mais tous ses bons moments, je les garde... Sumire je comprends, ce que tu m'as dis maintenant, ma lumière je l'ai enfin trouvé, aussi dorée que le soleil, et aussi bleue que la mer... Et maintenant je ne la laisserai plus jamais s'en aller !

-Grouilles-toi ! J'aimerais que l'appart soit nickel ! Demain y'a tout nos potes qui débarquent ! Ça va faire quatre ans qu'on en a pas vu certains ! Minefuji et Kondo ne devraient pas tarder d'arriver ! Ho fait, tu savais qu'elle était enceinte ! »  
-Pauvre gosse ! »  
-Je te le fais pas dire ! »  
-Han et mon père, il va débouler dans même pas 3 heures avec Takuya, Englad et ma mère ! Et puis la tienne ne va pas tarder non plus ! Dépêche-toi ! »  
-C'est bon y'a pas le feu... »

Je vais lâcher ce crayon, et aller l'embrasser, quand je repense à tout ce que l'on a perdu, et tout ce temps que l'on a gâché, j'ai peur de temps en temps de le voir s'envoler, au loin, comme Saki, mais ça n'arrivera pas... JAMAIS !

* * *

(14) Ellegarden, le groupe qu'a fait l'opening et l'ending de I'll version anime, je me suis dit que ça collait perfecto !

* * *


	13. Epilogue Hiiragi

* * *

**Halloween**

**Épilogue II

* * *

**

Ce week-end a été génial j'ai vu pour la première fois mon neveu, il est adorable. Ma mère n'a pas cessé de pleurer, avec celle de Tachibana ! Je crois que tout le monde a versé des larmes et a rie aux éclats ! Mon père m'a félicité et Akane aussi. Le mois prochain, on est en NBA avec Gaku, on les aura tous !

Kanemoto a emmené des photos, de la nouvelle équipe de Kouzu, ils nous ressemblent drôlement, des futurs champions, sûrement ! Yama et Takaiwa nous ont annoncé leur fiançailles, ils ne font jamais comme tout le monde ces deux là ! Harumoto et Thoru sont toujours ensemble et n'arrêtent pas de se taquiner ! Shibuya s'est marié l'été dernier avec une joueuse de basket professionnel, Minefuji et Yuki, vont avoir une petite fille en mai. Saki et Naruse sont toujours ensemble, eux aussi, on les revoit demain. On arrive à se reparler sans problème, ça me fait chaud au coeur... Tachibana ne lui en veut plus, et Saki passe son temps à le pouponner... je ne suis pas jaloux, non, je sais qu'ils ont partagé trois ans de leur vie, et qu'on ne peut pas oublier ça si vite... Naruse et moi, on continu à rigoler, en souvenir du bon vieux temps... Ouai, peu de chose on changer ! Sumire nous a tous épaté, elle est devenue si belle, elle s'est enfin fiancée avec son chéri, Horii est devenu une parfaite petite épouse, qui l'aurait cru ! Gaku nous a ramené sa dernière conquête, je me demande si celle-ci sera la bonne !

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout le monde... Je les aime tous, je les garde tous dans mon coeur ! Je vais clore ce livre en disant que plus rien, ne me fait peur, quand je vais me coucher. Deux bras m'enserrent, pour ne plus me lâcher... Le ballon orange continu de voler entre nous, et lui continu de dunker en criant Atchooo, j'aime ce son ! Je l'adore ! Tout comme lui...

-Hitonari ? Je peux le lire ? »  
-Tiens ! »  
-Ben voilà c'est le mien... »

-... »  
-... »  
-Waaaaa putain ! J'y crois pas, dire que ! Et si on avait ! »  
-Chut ! On rattrapera ce temps ! Je te le jure ! »

* * *

The End

* * *

Bon j'avoue ça fait plusieurs fois que je pense au couple Asakura/Naruse et Hiiragi/Naruse, bien c'est fait. Je me rends compte que Tachibana/Asakura ça donne pas si mal que ça ! Hum… C'est quatre là, c'est vachement intéressant… Naaannn je ne pense pas à un plan à 4 ! Si ? Ha bon… quoique Oo ! 

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

* * *

2004 


End file.
